


Scars

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Haley's Headcanons [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scars, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: Aaron lets Robert count his scars every evening before bed so Robert can make sure Aaron has no new ones and is alrightClick here read the sequel Wounds by godamnarmsrace





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a list of headcanons by my dear friend Haley (aarondingel on tumblr) and is part of a series because I want to write more off of that list.

Aaron was just about to step out of the shower when he heard a knock.

“Just a minute,” he called out.

“It’s me,” Robert said through the door.

“Come in then,” Aaron said and wrapped a towel around his waist as Robert entered.

“You ok?” Robert asked and studied his face.

It was Aaron’s second day at home, after prison and he had yet to see another expression other than worry on his husband’s face. He felt Robert’s gaze, his eyes sliding over his naked torso. Even though he would have liked to see something else there, he didn’t, just concern.

“No new ones,” he said quietly and Robert looked up.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m just…”

“Worried, I know,” Aaron said. “Just a few bruises, no new cuts.”

Aaron bit his lip and took a shaky breath. “You can check if you want.”

Robert stepped closer and put his hands on his hips while his eyes locked with Aaron’s. His hands were sliding over Aaron’s body carefully, slowly, ghosting over every silvered scar, his eyes were full of love, full of admiration.

“23,” Robert said.

“Still 23,” Aaron answered.

 

The next evening, after counselling and having dinner in the pub, they were lying in bed. Robert scooted closer and buried his face in Aaron’s crook of the neck, while his hands were slowly gliding over Aaron’s skin.

“We’ve been together all day,” Aaron said.

“Still,” Robert said. “I want to… I need to know….”

“Okay,” Aaron just said and laid still while Robert counted.

“23,” Robert said.

“Still 23,” Aaron said.

They laid in silence for a while and then Aaron said quietly. “You know it used to be 11 for a long time. But I had no one to count them back then but myself.”

 

Every night since, Robert would slide his hands over Aaron’s body before they went to sleep. The whispered “23” and “still 23” were exchanged as a way to say “I’m here, I’m looking out for you”. Whenever they had to stay apart Robert would text at the end of the day, asking “23?” and Aaron would reply with “Still 23.” It had taken Aaron a while to get used to it, to not feel like Robert was checking up on him but more watching out for him. It took time for him to not feel like a burden, to not feel like someone Robert had to take care of, to not feel like another responsibility. Over time it made Aaron feel safe. When a day was rough and he craved for it, he’d look forward to Robert’s hand caressing his body, counting the scars, making sure he was okay. 

 

One day Aaron had come close to cutting again. He had heard that Jason had been released and he went into a panic. He had been alone at the Scrap Yard and the knife had been there, but when he had it in hand and was almost there, he heard Robert’s whispered voice in his head. “23” was whispered over and over. Aaron had started to cry and had dropped the knife. He had reached for the phone and dialed Robert’s number.

“You okay?” Robert had answered the phone and Aaron had swallowed hard, quivering.

“Still 23,” he had said.

“I’m on my way,” Robert had said immediately.

Aaron was still shaking when Robert had arrived and had scooped him up in his arms. And when his hand had been sliding under his shirt to count Aaron had known that he never wanted Robert to have to say “24”.


End file.
